


Fear Factor

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Coda to 2x05, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e05 Skull + Electromagnet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Skull + Electromagnet, Tag to 2x05, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: Cage couldn't understand why people would tell others what they're afraid of.  Well, because it's fun. (tag to 2x05, Skull + Electromagnet)





	Fear Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-sixth installment of my personal challenge to write a tag for every episode. This is a tag to 2x05, Skull + Electromagnet. It picks up shortly after the end of the episode. I've mentioned it before, but I'm really not that good at writing humor, so some constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Also, this is my first time writing a Cage-centric story, so I hope I did her character justice. She was never my favorite, but she was interesting and she did grow on me. Side note, I have college orientation on Monday, and a several hour drive on Sunday/Monday, so my next tag won't be up until Tuesday, most likely. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!

The candy was gone, and all the trick-or-treaters were in bed, but that didn’t mean the Halloween fun was over. The whole team had lots of their own candy - what Bozer had declared off limits for the little kids to have - to devour, horror movies to watch, and discussions about fears to have.

“Why do you enjoy sitting around and telling others your worst fears? As trained operatives I would expect you to know better than to reveal things like that to others,” Cage admonished. She just couldn’t understand it. Why would someone reveal these things that could one day be used against them? It didn’t make any sense. Yeah, she had told Mac about her fear of water, but she thought she was about to die anyway, so it wouldn’t have mattered. Cage made eye contact with Mac, who gave her a soft smile and nodded, almost imperceptibly. He wasn’t going to say anything. Good. She knew she could trust him.

“Because it’s fun!” Bozer exclaimed. “When they’re just silly things that don’t matter, like Jack’s fear of clowns-“

“Hey, that’s not silly-“ Jack interrupted.

“It’s fun to just make fun of each other for them,” Bozer continued, not stopping to mind Jack. Maybe Bozer had a point, but still. It didn’t seem like a good idea, but she wasn’t going to stop the team from having their fun.

“Alright then, Boze, care to tell everyone what your fear is?” Cage asked with a smirk, although she figured Mac and probably Riley knew already.

“Octopi,” Mac answered for him. Of course he already knew. “He’s been afraid of them since we were kids, and he still can’t explain why,” he finished, laughing.

“They’re freaky! That’s all the explanation you should need!” Bozer defended, glaring at everyone laughing. But, soon enough, even he cracked a smile.

“What’s freaky about an octopus? They’re cute!” Riley argued, still laughing. Mac and Jack were just shaking their hands, while Matty stared on with a confused look on her face.

“No one gets it,” Bozer muttered in response, quickly falling into laughter afterwards.

After the laughter died down, Mac spoke back up, saying, “well, as you all know, I’m afraid of heights. I hate them. I really do. But at least that has a primal source and evolutionary benefit.”

“You just keep tellin’ yourself that, bud. You’re not just scared, you have a phobia,” Jack said in faux seriousness, resting his hand on Mac’s shoulder. The sight made Cage smile. Serious or not, it was nice to see people who love each other being so friendly and open about who they are. Mac just shook his head at Jack, a fond smile on his face.

“Clowns are evil,” Jack said, his voice taking on a menacing tone. Despite the scary makeup, it was still hard to take him seriously in that costume. It was hard to take any of them seriously, really. “They’re demons from hell and they must be destroyed.”

“Wow, Jack, chill,” Riley said between fits of laughter. “It’s not that serious.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Matty muttered, rolling her eyes. She was trying to look annoyed at the man, but Cage could see through it. The woman cared about Jack, and was having a good time, despite what she would say.

“Oh come on Riley, what are you afraid of?” Jack asked, leaning forward towards her. Cage tilted her head and did the same. She had never really thought about what Riley would be afraid of, at least in terms of “trivial” things.

“It’s pretty basic, but the dentist.”

Everyone broke out in laughter around her.

“What, you get too many cavities as a kid?” Mac asked with a smile, his own teeth pretty perfect. Cage would hazard a guess that Mac had never had a cavity in his life, and possibly never had braces either.

“Actually, no. They just always freak me out, and they’re so uncomfortable, and even when they’re just ‘cleaning’ your teeth, they have to make it hurt. It’s a barbaric profession, really,” she explained. Cage hand to hand it to her, she did have a point. Who would willingly study years in school to learn how to put your fingers in someone else’s mouth? That was pretty disgusting.

“Alright, well I guess that means it’s my turn,” Matty said, stealing everyone’s attention. Cage was actually surprised. She never would’ve expected her boss to be willing to share something like that, but, every once in a while, she was wrong. The rest of the team seemed equally engrossed in whatever Matty was about to say, all leaning in towards the woman. “Nothing,” she said, earning several confused looks. “I’m not afraid of anything, at least in terms of these trivial things.” The rest of the team all looked at each other with amused smiles. “What did you expect?” Matty asked, the usual fire back in her voice. Everyone around her chuckled and shook their heads, signifying that they weren’t surprised. “Okay now Cage,” Matty continued. “It’s your turn. Spit it out,” she said in that demanding tone of hers.

Cage looked to Mac with just a little bit of concern in her eyes, but the blond quelled her fears. He held a gentle smile on his face and slowly shook his head. He understood that she wouldn’t say it. But, she did know what she could say, that would also be true, while also on the more trivial said that everyone else was talking about.

“Alright, fine, but this is only the most trivial fear, and it’s not even that bad, and it makes sense to have it, especially coming from Australia. I hate sharks. I completely understand that they’re generally peaceful creatures, but if they decide to not be peaceful, you’re screwed. There’s basically nothing you can do, and you’ll be lucky to survive. There, are you all happy now? I’ve told you something trivial and stupid about myself.” Cage finished with a smile in spite of herself, crossing her arms. Those around her chuckled as well, fond smiles gracing then all.

“I feel honored, Cage,” Bozer said placing his hand over his heart in a show of faux emotion.

“As do I,” Jack added. “Thank you for imparting us with this grave secret,” he said, his voice low.

Everyone else just laughed at their antics, including Cage. Maybe she didn’t quite get why they did this, but she loved the closeness she got from it. Seeing everyone smiling and having innocent fun made her heart soar. These were such amazing people, and Cage had never been happier to have been fired from the CIA. She had never thought she could ever feel at home in America, but here, with her team, around Mac’s fire pit, maybe she could. She didn’t quite feel like she was really a part of the family yet, but maybe, if she spent enough time with them, she could.


End file.
